Slayer
What is Slayer? Slayer is a PvM (Player vs Monster) based skill in Project Dream in which you receive experience for killing the monsters that you've been assigned by Kuradal, the slayer master in Project Dream. In addition to slaying the assigned monsters you'll unlock various areas that can help you attain certain items. Having 99 slayer is an efficient way to attain gold as at 99 you will unlock the Glacors Teleport, where each monster will drop between 300 thousand and 2.4 million coins. How do I train Slayer? Slayer can be trained by receiving an assignment from Kuradal. This is done by going to your Quest Tab, clicking the Slayer Teleports button and selecting Kuradal's Dungeon. Here you will be teleported outside of Kuradal's Dungeon, where you can speak to Kuradal, and upon talking to her you will receive your first task. If you wish to change your task, you can do this by talking to Kuradal and asking her "Can you change my task?". She will do so for 500 thousand coins. You can also receive slayer experience by exchanging 20 slayer points (the reward from completing 1 task) at Kuradal's Store, from which you will gain 20250 experience as a non-donor, 28,350 experience as a Premium Donator and 36,450 slayer experience as an Extreme Donator. Where can I find the assigned Slayer monsters? Slayer Tower Floor 1. Crawling Hands (level 7) Jellies (level 87) Banshees (level 23) Floor 2. Infernal Mages (level 66) Bloodvelds (level 78-81) Aberrant Spectres (level 96) Floor 3. Gargoyles (level 106) Nechryaels (level 116) (9872 experience for Extreme Donators, 7056 for Premium Donators and 5040 for Free to Play players). Dark Beasts (level 186) Abyssal Demons (level 124) Kuradal's Dungeon Hellhounds (level 112) (8100 experience for Extreme Donators, (INSERT XP) for Premium Donators and 4500 for Free to Play players). Greater Demons (level 92) Blue Dragons (level 111) Gargoyles (level 106) Abyssal Demons (level 124) Dark beasts (level 182) Iron Dragons (level 189) Steel Dragons (level 246) 'Polypore Dungeon' Ganodermic Beast (level 280) 'Misc' Cave Horrors (level 80) Glacors (level 475) Slayer Shop & Rewards Slayer Shop is a shop that contains equipment used for the slayer helmet. The slayer shop is also located at Kuradel the slayer master * Shop contains the face mask, ear muffs and nose peg for 200 gold pieces each * Also contains the spiny helmet for 600 gold pieces '''Slayer Rewards '''are rewards you earn buy completing tasks and spending the points in the reward shop also located at Kuradel the slayer master. There are many rewards in the slayer reward shop but only two are worth purchasing. the other items in the shop either don't work or aren't worth spending reward points on. * The first thing on the list is slayer experience for 20 slayer points * The other thing in the slayer reward shop worth buying is the ability to craft your own slayer helmet using the face mask, ear muffs, nose peg, spiny helmet and a black mask see Cave Horror to learn how to obtain black masks. The ability to make Slayer Helmet cost 400 slayer points. Bugs & Tips Currently Iron and Steel dragons aren't functioning as they should, and their dragonfire will hit through both your Anti-dragon shield and Antifire potion. This is not the case for Blue Dragons, which are located within Kuradal's Dungeon, or Green Dragons, which are located in the Wilderness and accessible via Training Teleports. Strykewyrms are a popular source of experience for training slayer as they will grant you higher experience than most other slayer tasks. Desert Strykewyrm's (Level 130) will yield 25,920 experience per kill for an Extreme Donator and Jungle Strykewyrm (level 110) will yield 25,920 experience for an Extreme Donator. Ice Strykewyrms are usually avoided due to bugs and high damage output. At Level 95 Slayer you will gain access to the Polypore Dungeon. You can travel there via the Polypore Dungeon teleport, under the Slayer Teleports button. At the Polypore Dungeon you can find Ganodermic Beasts. They will drop between 200 and 1700 Ganodermic Flakes, which is the the currency used at the Polypore Dungeon store. Ganodermic armour has the second best melee stats in game, and costs 100 thousand Flakes apiece.